La nonne et le gigolo
by cchope
Summary: un lieu, un événement, une rencontre, une attirance et tout bascule... OS pour le concours Opposed Passion Contest


**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Titre : La nonne et le gigolo**

**Auteur : cchope**

**Béta : CeLiRa3789**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour les lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur la page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net / community / Opposed_Passion_Contest / 84468/**

.

.

.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 23 ans, je suis Escort Boy.

Je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, tout m'a été facile. Après ma maitrise en administration plus connue sous les initiales MBA, j'ai suivi le précepte de Confucius qui disait : « choisissez un travail que vous aimez et vous n'aurez pas à travailler un seul jour de votre vie. »

C'est ce que je fis, j'aimais l'oisiveté et les femmes, j'avais donc le job parfait à New-York, tout en étant mieux payé qu'un cadre de mon âge.

J'aimais la compagnie des femmes, j'aimais me sentir irrésistible.

Je me transformais quelques fois même en gigolo pour mes clientes les plus fortunées et les plus belles. Je ne faisais jamais rien que je n'aurais pas fait gratuitement. Voilà comment ma vie de travailleur se confondait à ma vie tout simplement.

Ooo0O0ooO

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 18 ans, je fais mon noviciat.

Au terme de celui-là, je prononcerai mes vœux religieux, je m'engagerai alors à la pauvreté, la chasteté et l'obéissance. Pas que les choses soient différentes aujourd'hui vu que j'ai toujours vécu avec mes sœurs : les sœurs religieuses et ma sœur jumelle Alice.

Notre mère alcoolique nous a confié aux sœurs avant de se laisser emporter par une pneumonie avant notre premier anniversaire.

Nous avons été choyées par les sœurs et vécues selon les principes de l'église. Nous avons été protégées du monde extérieur et instruites. Chaque sœur agissait comme des mères pour nous, compensant leur besoin de maternité et nos besoins de sécurité et d'amour.

J'aimais lire, j'avais beaucoup lu tout en étant innocente et naïve, pour moi tout n'était que théorie encore plus les sentiments amoureux. J'aurais dû me méfier de la fougue de ma sœur, de ses idées farfelues.

Elle voulait découvrir le monde avant de s'engager dans la vie du Christ.

J'avais pris l'habitude de me contenter uniquement de ce que le monde m'offrait ni plus, ni moins. Cependant Alice pensait qu'on était capable de faire de grandes choses.

Elle eu alors une idée.

Ooo0O0ooO

J'avais des projets d'extension pour ma petite entreprise et surtout je devenais trop demandé. Mon agenda était rempli pour les 6 prochains mois.

Entre les mariages où je devais me faire passer pour le petit ami pour faire taire la famille qui accusait la jeune fille de vieille fille, ou encore les soirées mondaines où les filles ne voulaient pas se rendre seule, il y avait aussi les enterrements de vie de jeune fille.

Bref, j'avais aussi plein de situations cocasses comme une mère et sa fille qui étaient toutes les deux des clientes.

Ma notoriété ne faisait que croître, je devenais trop connu, il fallait que je me diversifie. Comment ?

En ouvrant mon agence d'Escort Boy. J'avais ma marque de fabrique et c'est pour cela que j'étais tant demandé, je ne faisais pas que mon travail, je les séduisais.

Elles avaient quand j'étais auprès d'elles, l'illusion d'être aimée, désirée. Chaque femme qui me demandait devait remplir un questionnaire et signer un contrat. Le questionnaire me permettait d'avoir des petites intentions comme arriver avec ses fleurs préférées, avoir un comportement guimauve ou autoritaire suivant les préférences de chacune.

Le contrat permettait de leur rappeler que tout était fictif et qu'elles me payaient pour cela.

J'avais donc décidé grâce à mon réseau de monter mon propre business. Je voulais prendre des étudiants de Deuxième cycle, les former à la méthode Cullen et m'occuper de leur trouver des contrats tout en empochant 50% de leur gain.

J'avais pensé aussi faire une branche d'Escort Girl avec ma jumelle Rosalie. Elle était très belle et je ne doutais pas de son succès mais j'avais peur pour elle. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que des mecs un peu trop excités puissent lui faire du mal. Je voulais donc qu'elle soit conseillère en image, combien de filles m'ont payé juste pour rendre jaloux leur ex. Elles manquaient juste de confiance en elles et de style. Rosalie pourrait aussi aider les gars trop timides. Bref grâce à mon questionnaire nous pourrions cibler les réels besoins de nos clients et y répondre encore mieux que ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer.

J'avais accepté d'accompagner ma sœur ce soir à une soirée, je voulais lui proposer un partenariat.

C'est donc apprêté comme il se doit que je me rendis à la salle victorienne des sœurs catholiques.

J'étais loin à ce moment là de me douter que ma vie allait être percutée de cette manière.

Ooo0O0ooO

Avec les soins que nous avons reçus par les sœurs, Alice était persuadée que nous servirions mieux le seigneur en ouvrant un orphelinat dans le couvent. Les locaux avaient besoin de restauration. Elle remua donc vent et marré pour faire une soirée de charité au sein même de notre demeure.

La mère supérieure fut surprise par l'engouement du projet qu'Alice avait monté et les nombreuses confirmations pour la venue à la soirée de charité. Nous attendions quelques 200 convives ce soir. Alice s'occupait de toute l'organisation. Sœur Bernadette et moi étions préposées à la cuisine. Nous allions proposer nos propres produits. Cuisiner était ma passion, où tout devait être humilité c'est en cuisine que ma fantaisie pouvait ressortir, la mère supérieure me laissait carte blanche, j'avais fait pousser dans le verger bon nombre de légumes différents et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir changer la monotonie de nos repas.

Tout était prêt en cuisine la soirée battait son plein. Alice avait reçu de nombreuses promesses de dons et de soutiens, je décidais donc de donner un coup de main aux services.

Je me chargeais d'un plateau et partie en salle, sur la gauche des sœurs chantaient des cantiques donnant à cette magnifique salle victorienne un temps intemporel.

Beaucoup de monde discutait, refaisant le monde, souriant, serrant des mains…

Alice avait placé une boite à idée pour l'orphelinat et toute l'assemblée jouait le jeu pour donner le meilleur de lui-même que ça soit en promesse d'investissement, de temps, d'idées neuves…

Une fois mon plateau vide, je repartais en cuisine le recharger quand je trébuchais alors que je m'attendais à toucher le sol, je sentis une douce chaleur sur mes hanches et je fus happée et repositionnée sur mes jambes.

J'étais étourdie quand une voix mélodieuse me sortit de mes songes :

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Je croisais à ce moment des yeux d'un vert profond.

Je restais un moment à le fixer, mon corps réagissait bizarrement, j'étais obnubilée par ses yeux, mon corps était tremblant quand je sentis de l'humidité dans ma culotte.

Malheur ! Je ne m'étais quand même pas fait pipi dessus juste en fixant un homme, je repris mes esprits le remerciant et partie à la recherche d'Alice.

Une fois trouvée, je la vis plus épanouie que jamais, plus vivante, une douleur vive se fit dans mon cœur, je compris que sa place n'était pas ici. Elle était faite pour le monde, la grande vie.

Enfin là j'avais un problème et j'avais besoin d'aide.

Je l'accaparais m'excusant auprès de ses interlocuteurs.

Elle fut inquiète à la vue de ma mine contrariée.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas Alice, je crois que je suis malade, je crois… oh, c'est gênant… je crois que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de faire un peu pipi dans ma culotte.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds et me demanda des explications.

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire et elle éclata de rire. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, elle me dit enfin sérieusement :

- Isabella, tu as mouillé.

- Oui, ça je le sais mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Non, me dit-elle, tu n'as pas mouillé ta culotte d'urine mais d'excitation.

- Quoi ?

Ooo0O0ooO

Un ange, je ne savais pas que les bonnes sœurs pouvaient être des anges de leur vivant. Je savais que certaines étaient canonisées saintes à leur mort, mais la jeune fille que j'avais aidé à se remettre sur ses pieds était tout simplement un ange de pureté.

J'avais passé le reste de la soirée à la chercher sans succès. Ce devait être un rêve, ce lieu était si étrange si porteur d'histoire et de symbole. Je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal.

_3 mois plus tard._

Je pestais contre moi, cet état second qui ne devait être que temporaire face à la vision de mon ange, voilà 3 mois que je n'arrivais plus à rien. L'ange que j'avais croisé m'avait fait remettre en doute tous mes idéaux. Je regardais l'amour dans les yeux de mes parents et quand je voyais les yeux de ses filles posées sur moi, je me sentais à présent non plus comme irrésistible mais comme un morceau de viande.

Je lui en voulais de me faire ressentir cela. Mes fidèles clientes avaient été très mécontentes que je ne vende plus mon corps, je me sentais déjà assez impur comme cela, je n'étais plus capable. J'avais passé ces mois à honorer mes contrats et faire en sorte de monter rapidement mon agence. J'avais déjà recruté Alec, je le formais sur comment rendre une femme heureuse et l'illusion qu'elle était la chose la plus magnifique au monde. Ses premières missions avaient été un succès et son agenda se remplissait à vue d'œil. J'aimais beaucoup ce côté formateur et j'envisageais de peut-être m'orienter comme Will Smith dans Hitch.

Enfin pour l'heure j'avais rendez-vous avec Rose pour notre partenariat. Nous devions nous retrouver dans un restaurant dans le quartier des affaires, le service y était rapide et toujours bon.

Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre une table, que l'hôtesse nous plaça.

- Alors des idées sur le marketing pour lancer la branche de conseil en image, commença Rose, directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Non, je pense que nous devrions se faire aider pour cette partie et se concentrer sur le contenu, nous ne pourrons pas tout gérer en même temps. Lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle réfléchit :

- Oui, c'est vrai soupira-t-elle, je suis tellement enthousiasme que je veux m'atteler à tout en même temps, je voudrais une belle inauguration, la création d'un logo nous représentant…

Elle s'arrêta, me sourit, son débordement d'enthousiasme était contagieux. Je lui souris en retour tout en posant ma main sur la sienne en signe d'apaisement.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isa, c'est moi qui vais vous servir aimeriez-vous commencer par boire quelques choses ? demanda une douce voix.

Je relevais vivement la tête, mon ange était là regardant Rosalie. Sa tête pivotant vers moi, je retenais ma respiration, comme au ralenti je vis ses yeux se poser sur moi. C'était bien elle.

Elle s'immobilisa, son regard pénétra en moi jusqu'à mon âme, comme j'aurais voulu être pur à cet instant pour être à la hauteur de cet être innocent. J'entendis au loin Rosalie demander un verre de vin blanc.

Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés, la voix de Rose me ramena un peu à la réalité, elle attendait ma commande, je bredouillais :

- La même chose.

- Je vous apporte ça de suite, répondit mon ange avant de se détourner et partir.

Je la suivi des yeux, j'aurais voulu me pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Elle était là, ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. C'était le destin, il y avait bien un Dieu qui a deux reprises avaient mis cette être pure sur ma route.

Mon ange revient avec nos commandes, elle avait des gestes un peu comme une automate, elle débita :

- Avez-vous choisi ce que vous voulez manger ?

- Euh, pas encore, répondit Rose.

- Bien je reviendrai, acquiesça Isa.

Isa, bizarrement son prénom me fit grimacer, ça ne lui allait vraiment pas. C'était trop courant, trop vulgaire, trop je ne sais quoi … je secouais la tête, j'étais bien futile, en quoi son prénom avait une si grande importance.

Ma sœur me secoua le bras :

- Quoi ? Demandais-je en relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Ça fait plusieurs minutes que je te parle et tu es comme ailleurs, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi. Dis, tu ne reconnaitrais pas la serveuse, ce n'était pas une des sœurs à la soirée de charité que tu m'as entrainé il y a 3 mois ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Tu es sûr que ça va Edward ?

- Oui, fis-je agacé.

Isa revient prendre nos commandes, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle évitait mon regard et se concentrait sur Rosalie, si elle tournait quelques fois son visage vers moi, jamais je pu me perdre dans son regard si profond.

Tout le repas, je cherchais comment l'aborder mais je bataillais intérieurement me trouvant indigne de m'approcher d'un être si pur. Je fus distrait tout le repas et Rosalie soufflait, j'arrivais cependant à la convaincre de se voir demain en matinée avec un avocat pour qu'il nous aide à monter les statuts de l'agence j'espère qu'à ce moment là, je serais un peu plus connecté à la réalité.

Ooo0O0ooO

Voilà 1 mois que je travaillais dans ce restaurant au centre des quartiers des affaires, j'espérais intégrer prochainement la cuisine mais pour l'instant ils avaient besoin de monde en salle, c'est comme ça que je suis devenue Isa la serveuse. Alice était arrivée à la même conclusion que moi, elle ne pouvait faire ses vœux religieux sans se mentir à elle-même. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais laisser seule ma sœur et ma réaction face à cet homme m'avait fait douter quant à ma destinée.

Je cherchais désespérément de trouver un sens à ma vie, autre que vivre les rêves de ma sœur par procuration. J'avais croisé d'autres hommes et je n'avais jamais eu la même réaction qu'avec l'inconnu de la soirée. Je m'étais peut-être alors trompée, j'avais une vision faussée des événements, jusqu'à ce jour où il est apparu dans le restaurant.

Dès que mes yeux croisèrent les siens mon corps entier réagit, il était en transe. Je fis mon travail telle une automate déballant mon texte sans réfléchir. Pourquoi cet homme me faisait cet effet.

Je fus soulagée quand il partit, mon corps se détendit, je passais tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait chez moi.

Le lendemain, je fus surprise de revoir mon inconnu mais seul.

- Bonjour, je suis Isa c'est moi qui vais vous servir aujourd'hui, voudriez-vous boire quelques choses pour commencer ?

- Euh bonjour, répondit-il, en levant le regard sur moi. Je détournais rapidement le mien, me concentrant sur mon petit carnet en attente de la commande.

- Rien merci.

- Avez-vous choisi ? Demandais-je alors.

- Euh, que me conseillez-vous ?

J'osais un petit regard vers lui et ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- Le plat du jour du saumon en papillote avec ses petits légumes, dis-je en rebaissant mes yeux sur mon calepin.

- Ça sera parfait, merci.

Je partis rapidement, le cœur battant fort dans ma poitrine pourquoi était-il revenu ?

Je reviens avec son assiette que je posais rapidement avec un « bon appétit » avant de repartir loin. Je ne reviens même pas auprès de lui pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Je commençais à avoir chaud, je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal.

Je fus soulagée quand il me demanda l'addition, je perdais vraiment mes moyens en sa présence je fus surprise de constater qu'il me laissa 50% de pourboire, je ne les méritais vraiment pas, il avait laissé un chèque pour payer son repas. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lire les informations portées dessus. Edward Cullen, il s'appelait Edward.

Ooo0O0ooO

Je reviens au restaurant régulièrement, le soir, les fins de semaines, les midis, je me rendis compte qu'Isa était là qu'en semaine et le midi. En même temps le soir et les fins de semaines, le restaurant prenait plus des allures de bar et boite de nuit, je ne voyais vraiment pas mon ange dans un tel milieu.

J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle fuyait mon regard, pas une fois je ne pus me perdre dans la profondeur de ses yeux, elle parlait toujours d'une voix claire, douce et basse. J'aurais tellement aimé parler avec elle de tout et de rien. J'aurais voulu connaître son histoire, pourquoi elle n'était plus au couvent, qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

Voilà 15 jours que je venais dès que possible au restaurant et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui parler autre que pour commander mon repas.

Ma fin de semaine me semblait longue et c'est impatient que lundi midi je me présentais au restaurant. Malheureusement je ne la vis nulle part, j'avais terminé mon déjeuner et toujours pas de trace de mon ange. Le repas avait été étonnamment bon mais seul un gout amer persistait, je n'arrivais pas à l'apprécier sans savoir où était mon ange et si un jour j'allais la revoir.

J'étais tendu et je réalisais que je ne pouvais me résoudre de la perdre à nouveau. Je me fustigeais de ne pas lui avoir parlé ces dernières semaines. J'avais été vraiment trop bête. Là je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me levais et demandais à voir le patron. Celui-ci vient directement à ma rencontre les sourcils froncés.

- Un problème Monsieur, me questionna-t-il.

- Euh, non c'était très bon, j'aurais juste aimé savoir où était Isa, lui demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais sûr de moi.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Qui ça ?

- Euh, Isa … la serveuse.

- Ah, fit-il en souriant. Moi j'étais soulagé il voyait de qui je parlais.

- La petite Isabella, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut mon tour de faire des yeux ronds. Il ne me laissa pas digérer l'information qu'il ajouta :

- Elle est en cuisine, c'est elle le chef aujourd'hui.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Elle était là, d'un coup un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine, je ne l'avais pas perdue. Le patron me regardait avec interrogation :

-Vous vouliez autre chose monsieur.

-Euh… trouve quelques choses et vite m'encourageais-je. Pourrais-je complimenter le chef ?

Il sourit.

-Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie, Isabella est trop modeste pour accepter les compliments.

S'il savait…

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Euh oui s'il vous plait, j'aimerais beaucoup.

-Ok, soupira-t-il avant de partir en cuisine.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard poussant Isabella, que ce prénom lui allait bien mieux, ma Bella, ça lui allait à merveille. Je l'entendais protester et son patron lui faire la morale.

Dès qu'ils furent devant moi, je vis ma Bella lever timidement les yeux, quand elle croisa les miens je jurerai qu'elle est devenue encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

Je décidais de prendre la parole pour essayer de dissiper la gêne qui prenait de l'ampleur.

- Je voulais féliciter le chef pour ce merveilleux repas, c'était succulent.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle. Son patron parti à ce moment là voyant qu'Isabella répondait.

Nous restâmes une minute sans rien dire.

- J'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir discuter plus amplement avec vous, aimeriez-vous faire une visite guidée de la ville ?

Ça faisait deux semaines que je cherchais quoi lui proposer alors c'est sûr de moi que je l'invitais à la découverte de New-York, j'espérais lui faire découvrir les endroits les plus magiques qu'il soit.

Ah ma grande surprise, elle bredouilla :

-D'accord.

Je fus surpris je m'attendais à devoir négocier ferme, je me ressaisis vite et avant de laisser couler ma chance je lui demandais :

- A quelle heure finissez-vous ?

- 15 heures.

- Je serai là, à tout à l'heure Isabella.

Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de repartir direct en cuisine.

Ooo0O0ooO

Bien trop vite 15 heures arriva, j'étais complètement nerveuse, Alice était elle survoltée, elle allait et venait dans le restaurant à sa guise, elle avait proposée au patron deux trois idées qui lui avaient plu, du coup elle était toujours la bienvenue. Elle était euphorique à l'idée de visiter la grosse pomme avec un pur souche. Je n'avais pas pu refuser l'invitation d'Edward Cullen, ça pouvait être une chance pour Alice d'accéder au monde qu'elle voulait, je mettais tout en œuvre pour qu'elle arrive à son objectif et je dois dire que cet homme était loin de me laisser indifférente… passer du temps avec lui et ma sœur était un rêve pour moi.

A 15 heures il rentra dans le restaurant, cet homme était vraiment magnifique. Il vient vers moi et me fit un sourire un coin, il prit ma main pour y déposer ses lèvres. Mon esprit avait quitté mon corps à ce moment là.

Alice interrompue ce moment pour se présenter, je vis Edward légèrement hésitant, il devait se demander d'où surgissait ce lutin. Il se reprit et fit également un baise main à Alice, je sentis une douleur dans mon cœur, pourrais-je être jalouse, c'était ridicule.

Nous sortîmes dans la rue et Edward proposa à chacune d'entre nous un de ses bras, il fanfaronna disant qu'il ne pouvait se trouver en meilleure compagnie. Alice meublait très bien la conversation, nous aurions dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Tout en marchant Edward nous expliquait les différents monuments, des anecdotes, c'était très intéressant. Ma sœur toujours aussi survoltée était incapable de tenir au bras d'Edward, elle se précipitait toujours en avant pour voir une statue ou regarder sous un angle différent. Sa spontanéité me fit sourire. Pendant toute la balade pas une fois Edward me lâcha, j'avais ma main glissée sur son bras et j'avais le sentiment qu'il tenait son bras aussi serré que possible, le dos de ma main entra de nombreuse fois en contact avec ses cotes et son torse. Je devrais changer de culotte dès que l'occasion se présenterait cet homme avait un pouvoir étonnant sur mon corps.

Ooo0O0ooO

J'avais été complétement abasourdi par l'arrivée de cette fille survoltée, comment Isabella si douce et réservée pouvait avoir pour sœur une pile électrique. Si j'avais été contrarié les premières minutes par sa présence je me rendis compte qu'elle avait permis d'enlever tout moment gênant. C'est donc avec une joie rarement connue en compagnie de jeunes filles que je passais l'après midi avec mon ange et sa sœur. Je ne vis pas le temps passé, s'il n'y avait pas eu de moment gênant je n'avais pas pu parler autant que je voulais avec ma douce. Même si grâce à Alice, j'en savais surement plus que si nous étions restés que tous les deux. Isabella voulait devenir chef alors qu'Alice voulait être dans l'événementiel. Je pensais alors tout de suite à elle pour nous aider Rose et moi pour l'ouverture de notre agence. J'avais une excuse toute trouvée et un moyen pour revoir mon ange.

Cependant, comme une douche froide je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas demander l'aide d'Alice sans dévoiler mon activité et je ne suis pas sûr que mon ange soit en mesure de comprendre. Alors tous mes doutes me revenaient, je ne pouvais pas mériter un être aussi pur.

Cependant j'étais incapable de m'éloigner d'elle, c'est comme ça que nous projetions déjà une autre sortie tous les 3.

Je côtoyais ma Bella depuis 1 mois, elle avait perdue une partie de ses réserves avec moi, elle avait réussi à me parler d'elle, me racontant son parcours, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle était encore plus pure que j'aurais pu l'imaginer, rien chez elle n'était pervertie, elle était douce et aimante. J'avais peur d'abuser d'elle en monopolisant son temps et son attention, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la vie. Je voulais la protéger de ce monde sans pitié surtout ici à New-York.

Au fil des jours nous nous rapprochions, physiquement parlant si nous nous promenions Bella venait d'elle-même s'accrocher à moi. Elle avait déjà essuyé avec son pouce de la crème glacée restée sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais je cru devenir fou à ce geste… elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle n'avait aucune malice, elle n'était pas aguicheuse comme toutes ces femmes que j'avais déjà croisé, elle était pure. Elle me rendait fou.

Alice me faisait souvent des appels du pied réclamant que Bella nous fasse la cuisine rien que pour nous et se désespérait qu'elle ne puisse cuisiner dans leur minuscule studio qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux. J'aurais rêvé que ma douce vienne chez moi cuisiner malheureusement Rosalie venait de quitter son petit-ami Royce. J'en étais content, ce mec ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Après ça, ma sœur était venue vivre chez moi et je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de Bella, je n'étais pas pressé qu'elles se rencontrent. J'avais trop peur que ma sœur fasse une gaffe sur le boulot, je ne pouvais accéder à sa requête.

Cependant, quand ma sœur m'informa qu'elle sortait ce soir et qu'elle rentrerait surement qu'au petit matin, j'allais directement voir Bella pour lui en parler. Alice m'avait reçu et acceptait avec joie pendant que ma douce virait tomate.

Ooo0O0ooO

Nous y étions, j'étais devant l'appartement de chez Edward, mes mains chargées d'un sac de courses pour cuisiner. Ma sœur bien évidemment avait trouvé une raison pour s'éclipser et nous laisser seuls. Aurais-je le courage de frapper à sa porte seule ? Serais-je assez forte pour résister à son magnétisme car oui j'étais follement et irrévocablement attirée par Edward.

Tout dans son corps m'appelait, je ne comprenais plus mes sensations, j'avais l'impression d'être continuellement rouge à ses côtés. Lui se comportait toujours comme un parfait gentleman, je suis sûr qu'aucun homme n'était aussi prévenant et attentionné que l'était Edward il était tout simplement parfait.

J'osais enfin un timide petit coup à la porte, très faible s'il ne m'entendait pas c'était un signe du destin et que je devais rentrer chez moi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser plus que la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward qui souriait.

Il me regarda intensément, se pencha, je supposais qu'il cherchait Alice, il me prit le sac des mains en me disant un simple « entre ».

Il se débarrassa bien vite du sac, je n'osais pas trop entrer plus, il revient vers moi. Il posa délicatement sa main gauche sur ma hanche, je regardais toujours mes pieds, il m'attira un peu vers lui et avec son autre main tenta de relever ma tête mais j'étais beaucoup trop intimidée. Jamais je n'avais été seule avec un homme et être seule avec Edward était au-delà de tous mes fantasmes.

Je dégageais mon visage de sa main et me blottit contre lui, j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse, l'encerclant de mes bras. Je voulais par cette étreinte lui faire comprendre que je voulais être proche de lui mais que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment faire. C'était lui que je voulais et je savais. Je savais que ma vie n'avait un sens que parce qu'il en faisait partie et que tout se résumait à Edward.

Il me serra à son tour dans ses bras posant sa tête sur la mienne et soupira mon prénom. Nous nous serrions l'un contre l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. A cet instant, nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre. Je lui communiquais toute ma maladresse, mes inquiétudes de paraître si naïve et si empotée concernant les choses de l'amour. Lui me promettait toute la sécurité et l'amour que je pouvais espérer.

Il relâcha tout doucement la pression, il cherchait à regarder mon visage, j'étais bien comme ça, j'aurais pu rester des heures blottie dans ses bras, respirant à plein poumon son odeur envoutante.

-Bonjour ma douce, dit-il dans un murmure.

Je relevais alors timidement la tête avec un bonjour.

Il me sourit et il s'avança tout doucement vers moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra et il déposa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. La sensation était magique, la caresse de nos lèvres étaient envoutantes, tout mon corps était en ébullition jamais je n'avais ressentie quelques choses de similaire. Il continua à m'embrasser tout doucement, j'étais au paradis appréciant ce doux moment, mais il n'était rien en comparaison aux sensations que je ressentie quand sa langue vient titiller mes lèvres. J'entrouvris alors mes lèvres, tout doucement je le goutais avec ma langue, il avait un gout divin. Et là comme une décharge, j'en voulu plus. Plus d'Edward plus de contact avec sa langue, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, mes mains qui étaient restées dans son dos, remontèrent sur son torse pour aller ensuite trouver ses épaules, son cou et ses cheveux. Je l'attirais un peu plus vers moi, si son premier baiser était doux notre échange à ce moment là était dévorant. J'entendis un grognement émaner d'Edward face à l'ampleur que prenait notre baiser, je devais être rouge pivoine, j'avais l'impression d'avoir attaqué Edward mais il répondait avec enthousiasme. Nous étions en phase.

Bien trop vite à mon gout, il se détacha de moi. Il posa son front contre le mien, il avait la respiration hachée tout comme moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il menait une lutte interne, il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin :

- N'avons-nous pas un diner à préparer ? me demanda-t-il enfin.

J'acquiesçais de la tête, c'était mon Edward, il savait toujours sortir élégamment d'une situation qui pouvait devenir inconfortable, il me mettait complétement à l'aise.

Je lui souris.

Il attrapa ma main, reprit le sac et nous dirigea vers la cuisine. Il me mit tout de suite à l'aise en me montrant où je pouvais trouver les différents ustensiles, il finit par me demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider.

Je n'étais pas habituée à cuisiner avec quelqu'un. Le souci c'est que j'avais peur de faire des erreurs avec Edward si proche de moi. Je lui proposais alors de mettre la table pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

Il comprit le message et me laissa en paix. Il venait régulièrement avec diverses demandes, s'il me manquait un ingrédient, si j'avais besoin d'aide ou alors il venait se servir un verre d'eau, Bref ça faisait déjà 1h30 que je m'affairais aux fourneaux, je n'avais plus qu'à mettre le tout dans un plat au four.

Je cherchais un instant un plat adéquat quand j'en trouvais un en haut de l'étagère, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds tentant de l'attraper, ça faisait bien une minute que je me hissais comme je pouvais le touchant du bout des doigts, quand je sentis une pression dans mon dos et une main apparut pour se saisir du plat.

Edward déposa le plat sur le plan de travail à côté de nous. Je fermais les yeux, je tentais de résister pour ne pas m'appuyer contre lui. L'avoir si proche de moi était envoutant. Sans m'en rendre compte je pris appui sur lui collant mon dos à son torse. Il baissa sa tête, huma mes cheveux, je fermais les yeux à la sensation si forte, mon cœur c'était mis à battre la chamade.

Edward m'enlaça, il glissa ses mains sur mon ventre, je respirais profondément. Il me serra fort dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, il m'embrassa dans le cou, la sensation fut comme une envolée de papillons, c'était inouïe, ça chatouillait tout en réveillant mon corps de façon insensée. Je ronronnais de plaisir et je sentis Edward sourire dans mon cou. Le moment était parfait, ses mains qui étaient stationnaires sur mon ventre bougea tout doucement, une remonta tout doucement, passa entre mes seins pour venir se loger dans mon cou. Il fit pivoter alors mon visage vers le sein et vient gouter mes lèvres.

L'avoir tout contre moi et l'embrasser tout en sentant son coude reposé sur ma poitrine et sa main qui me tenait fermement pour approfondir le baiser était somptueux. Heureusement que j'étais coincée entre Edward et le plan de travail sinon je crois que je me serais écroulée au sol. J'avais le sentiment que mon cœur ne tiendrait pas la soirée. A chaque fois que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward tout mon corps le réclamait, mon cœur tapait fort dans ma poitrine, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante.

A nouveau Edward se détacha de moi. J'aurais été un peu plus sûr de moi, j'aurai protesté pour qu'il reste encore et encore tout contre moi. Je ne me lassais pas de gouter ses lèvres et plus j'étais proche de lui et plus j'en voulais encore. C'était ma drogue, il était toxique pour moi, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je finis tant bien que mal mon plat, j'étais encore toute retournée de notre embrassade.

Pendant la cuisson, Edward me proposa que nous nous installions sur le canapé avec un verre. Je pris du jus d'orange, je n'étais toujours pas habituée à l'alcool, je ne sais pas si Edward par soutien ou par envie, mais il m'accompagna au jus. Nous trinquions, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait mis une certaine distance entre nous, j'en étais un peu peinée mais là encore j'étais trop gênée pour me rapprocher de moi-même.

Nous parlâmes de tout de rien, du restaurant, de mes nouvelles responsabilités là bas, de mes nouveaux horaires, d'Alice et ses projets. J'en appris guère plus que ce que je ne savais déjà, il était en train de monter une compagnie mais il restait vague. Sa sœur devait travailler avec lui et il finalisait les papiers avant de préparer l'inauguration.

J'avais toujours le sentiment qu'il était mal à l'aise quand il parlait de son travail, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi. C'était bizarre, avait-il des activités illégales ? Ma timidité faisait que je n'osais pas poser trop de questions.

Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie du four.

Avant de s'installer à table, Edward me reprit dans ses bras soit disant pour me remercier pour le repas. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais qu'il y en ai plein de prétexte de ce style.

Le repas se fit de manière détendue, j'étais toujours troublée de croiser le regard d'Edward, il m'éblouissait à chaque fois que mes yeux se perdaient dans ses prunelles vertes.

Nous débarrassâmes ensemble comme un vieux couple, je ne pu m'empêcher de nous imaginer dans 10 ans, 20 ans dans cette même situation.

Une fois finie, Edward me regarda un peu troublé, tiens pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi, quoique la gêne était contagieuse, je ne savais que faire.

Il me regarda timidement et me demanda :

- Bella accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

Je lui fis de gros yeux, surpris par sa demande et acquiesçai de la tête avec un petit sourire.

Il me sourit en retour, tripota sa chaine hifi et revient vers moi alors que des notes douces s'élevaient des enceintes, il vient encercler ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Sans plus réfléchir, je hissais mes mains derrière sa nuque, collant ainsi mon corps contre le sien. Nous nous bercions sans rien dire, savourant l'étreinte, l'odeur de l'autre et sa présence.

Je fermais les yeux et posai ma tête contre son torse, jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant en sécurité qu'en cet instant.

- Merci, chuchotais-je.

Il resserra alors son étreinte autour de moi. Avoir Edward si près de moi me faisait en vouloir plus j'étais si en confiance avec lui que je voulais tout découvrir, je le savais depuis longtemps que mon cœur était épris d'Edward. J'avais bientôt 19 ans et je connaissais enfin l'amour, ce sentiment était si enivrant. Je me sentais forte capable de tout surmonter d'autant plus ma timidité. C'est comme ça que j'arrivai à décoller ma tête du torse d'Edward pour aller de moi-même trouver ses lèvres.

Quand il comprit mon intention, je le vis sourire, et se pencher vers moi pour me faciliter la tâche. Je venais d'acquérir une confiance en moi que je ne pensais pas avoir, je resserrais mes bras autour de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Je me perdais dans cette douceur d'Edward. Alors que nous échangions depuis plusieurs minutes des baisers langoureux, Edward dévia ses lèvres, sur ma joue pour descendre sur ma mâchoire et enfin dans mon cou. Tout mon corps fut pris de chair de poule.

Il avait sa propre volonté, j'émettais des sons que je n'avais jamais entendue, seul Edward pouvait me faire sentir si bien à cet instant alors que l'embarras devrait m'envahir. Je m'abandonnais complétement dans ses bras alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos, me serrant contre lui, ses lèvres dévoraient mon cou en revenant à mes lèvres.

Sans m'en rendre compte alors que je le tenais toujours aussi serré avec mes bras, je sentis mon bassin faire une légère friction. J'en fus de suite gênée, mon corps voulait plus. Edward grogna à cette sensation et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Edward se détacha de moi à bout de souffle.

- Bella, je… il perdait ses mots, … ça devient trop dur pour moi, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je rougis à l'allusion, cet homme si parfait me désirait. Se pouvait-il qu'il me désire autant que je pouvais le désirer à cet instant.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

- Hé, me dit-il en me reprenant dans ses bras, tout va bien mon cœur.

Et il me ré-embrassa mais trop vite il se re-détachait de moi, alors que j'en voulais encore, encore plus. Je resserrais mes bras autour de lui, lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux et mon dos passant sur le haut de mes fesses pour me tirer à lui. Je me contentais de caresser le haut de son corps, trop timide pour aller plus à la découverte.

J'étais perdue dans cette sensation de l'avoir tout autour de moi, ses mains et ses lèvres que mon bassin repris quelques frictions contre lui. Je sentis Edward se tendre contre moi et se détacher.

- Bella, m'avertit-il, je ne suis qu'un homme.

- Et moi une femme, le taquinais-je.

Il me sourit.

- Il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là avant que je ne perde le peu de raison qu'il me reste.

Et là sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui, je voulais qu'il perde ce peu de raison, je voulais être avec Edward de toutes les manières qu'il soit. Jamais je n'avais été aussi sûr de ce que je voulais, je le voulais maintenant, je voulais m'offrir à Edward, le moment était parfait, jamais j'aimerais un homme plus que je ne l'aime lui et ma vie de religieuse étant définitivement derrière moi je pouvais enfin aimer un homme de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps.

Ooo0O0ooO

Bella était en train de me rendre fou, alors que je l'avertissais que j'avais atteint mes limites elle se jeta sur moi. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ai envie de moi autant que j'ai envie d'elle.

Je répondis à son baiser avec tout mon amour. Trop vite mon corps réclamait plus et Bella avait repris ses frictions qui me rendaient complétement fou.

- Bella, tentais-je de nouveau avant de perdre ma raison.

Et là, c'est elle qui partie à la découverte de mon cou par des baisers, je grognais face à cette sensation. Mon corps avait pris possession de mes gestes et je me retrouvais à prendre Bella dans mes bras et courir jusqu'à la chambre. Si elle fut choquée sur le coup, elle se mit à rire tout en cachant sa tête dans mon torse.

Une fois arrivé devant mon lit, je déposais délicatement Bella sur ses jambes.

- Tu es sûr mon cœur ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, rougissant de plus belle et cherchant à cacher sa tête contre mon torse.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur le crane.

-Attends, lui dis-je

Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour elle, qu'elle se sente en confiance et elle n'était pas sûr d'elle, jamais elle n'avait été intime de quelques manières que ce soit avec un homme. J'allais donc fermer les rideaux et je poussais la porte de la chambre pour atténuer la lumière venant du salon. Il fit noir d'un coup et il nous fallu quelques minutes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Je me rapprochais de ma douce qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux, elle n'essayait plus de se cacher, j'avais réussi à lui redonner un peu de confiance. Je me mis face à elle, je pris son visage, entre mes mains :

- Bella, tu sais que je peux attendre, je t'aime et je veux que tout soit parfait entre nous.

Je la vis rougir malgré l'obscurité.

- J'en ai envie, me répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je ne voulais pas la gêner plus. Ça devait déjà être très dur pour elle de le formuler à haute voix, je repris alors possession de ses lèvres, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

J'entrepris d'enlever tout doucement son haut, elle se laissa faire. Je sentais sa gêne, elle ne savait où poser ses mains, elle était intimidée de découvrir mon corps alors que nous nous embrassions, j'enlevais ma chemise. Je la sentis frissonner quand ses mains rentra en contact directement avec ma peau, elle les redirigea tout doucement vers mes épaules n'osant toujours pas s'attarder sur mon torse. Je compris alors qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise avec des caresses poussées, je la sentais coller nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Je défis alors mon pantalon, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mise à nu en premier. Une fois en boxer, Bella n'ignorait plus rien de mon désir pour elle et je voulais lui laisser le temps de s'y habituer. Je la sentis se tendre un peu quand je la repris dans mes bras, je me reculais alors pour la regarder, voir si ça allait bien, elle rougit encore plus. C'était de la timidité, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie la manière dont elle avait été élevée dans la chasteté la plus totale, tout cela était plus que nouveau pour elle.

Après de long baiser, je lui enlevai son pantalon. Nous étions tous les deux en sous vêtements et je défis mon lit, lui proposant qu'on s'installe sous les draps. Bella ne se fit pas prier se faufila dessous. Je la vis remonter le drap, elle était plus que mal à l'aise avec la nudité.

Je viens tout contre elle et la prit dans mes bras, sans la toucher plus ou l'embrasser, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je caressais machinalement du bout des doigts son épaule.

J'étais bien. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, je voulais lui laisser le temps d'accepter cette nouvelle intimité. Je repensais au début de la soirée, quand je l'avais trouvé rougissante seule devant ma porte. Mon cœur avait fait un bon à la perspective de nous deux seuls toute une soirée, mais c'était dans mes rêves les plus fous que j'aurais pu imaginer que quelques heures après ma Bella soit allongée à moitié nue à côté de moi.

Timidement Bella commença à faire des cercles avec le bout de ses doigts sur mon torse, je ne pu réprimer un sourire, je respirais doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer et lui laisser le temps de faire ses découvertes à sa vitesse. Malheureusement ou heureusement je ne pu réprimer des frissons se propager sur tout mon corps face à ses caresses, je lui appartenais corps et âme.

Elle s'en rendit compte et décolla sa tête pour me regarder. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et je voyais ses joues s'empourprées à vue d'œil. Elle semblait réfléchir et tout doucement je la vis se hisser vers ma bouche. Je fis le chemin inverse pour aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Mon corps n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se retrouver en ébullition, je la serrais contre moi. Elle était à moitié allongée sur moi alors que nous nous embrassions passionnément, je la sentis s'agiter, je pense que la position ne la mettait pas à l'aise alors tout doucement je la couchais sur le dos pour la surplomber, elle me fit un sourire timide.

- Bella je dois te demander une dernière fois, êtes-tu bien sûr de toi ?

Alors qu'une nouvelle fois elle rougissait, elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Sans plus attendre, je fondis sur ses lèvres, Bella osait promener un peu plus ses mains en les passant rapidement sur mon torse pour aller sur mon dos ou encore mes épaules.

D'une main je me permis de la caresser, j'appréciais ses courbes si magnifiques, elle était belle. Je passais ma main dans son dos pour lui détacher son soutien-gorge, dès qu'il fut ôté elle se plaqua contre moi. Je fondis de nouveau sur ses lèvres, me décollant un peu pour caresser l'arrondi de son sein. Alors que je caressais son flanc, je sentis sa jambe se lever un peu alors que ma main s'aventurait sur sa cuisse. Je raffermis cette friction, en allant caller ma main sous son genou pour ramener sa jambe sur ma hanche. Nous étions presque imbriqués l'un à l'autre, nos corps ne purent s'empêcher de se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Mon érection devenait vraiment très douloureuse.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre je fis descendre sa culotte et je fis suivre mon boxer, j'en profitais pour passer rapidement un préservatif, je reviens tout contre ma belle, qui me regardait intensément. Je lui fis un baiser plein de promesse, je me reculais un peu et je lui murmurais un « Je t'aime », elle me sourit et m'attira à elle me faisait glisser entre ses jambes qu'elle écarta.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais à l'entrée de l'intimité de la femme de ma vie, jamais nous reviverions ce moment : la première fois. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, cet ange offrait à moi sa virginité.

Je me présentais à son entrée quand Bella redressa sa tête pour m'embrasser, alors que je l'embrassais à perdre haleine, tout doucement je fis rentrer mon gland en elle, je la sentis se tendre. J'avançais tout doucement, jusqu'à me retrouver complétement en elle. Je n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de plénitude qu'à cet instant, je me savais à ma place. Tout était dans l'ordre des choses, Bella et moi étions faits pour être ensemble.

Alors que nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées, je sentis ma douce faire un mouvement de bassin, je commençais alors un doux va et vient. Nous nous mîmes à haleter, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de s'embrasser. Je quittais donc sa bouche pour son cou. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et l'enfoui à son tour dans mon cou. Mon dieu que c'était divin de la sentir tout autour de moi, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ses mains dans mon dos.

Alors qu'elle venait à la rencontre de moi avec des mouvements du bassin, j'accélérais la cadence, je sentis ma douce gémir, que ce son était divin. Je voulais toujours la rassurer, j'avais peur d'être trop brusque. Je lui soufflais :

-Oh Bella, je t'aime tant. Avant d'accentuer un peu plus mes coups de reins.

Je sentis ses ongles rentrés dans mon dos alors qu'elle s'arqua tout en poussant un « oh oui », ça me rendit complétement dingue, décuplant mon désir.

-Bella, soufflais-je à nouveau.

Ma douce haletait au dessous de moi, nous étions dévorés par notre plaisir.

-Edward continue, gémit-elle.

J'attrapais sa jambe pour la remonter le long de ma hanche accentuant ainsi mon inclinaison et me permettant d'aller buter un peu plus profondément en elle.

Un petit « oh » de surprise sortit de ses lèvres ce qui me fit sourire. J'allais embrasser ses lèvres, tout en la martelant. Elle se tenait avidement à mon dos et mes épaules ne me permettant pas de me reculer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la contempler de tout mon soul à ce moment-là.

Je sentais ma jouissance de plus en plus proche. Bella avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle, je pouvais l'entendre gémir ce qui me faisait encore plus perdre la tête.

Je sentais ma jouissance arrivée, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir, j'attrapais les lèvres de ma douce, alors que nos lèvres se rencontraient dans un débat fougueux, je sentis Bella se crisper tout autour de moi elle relâcha mes lèvres, tout son corps se tendant contre moi. La voir partir comme ça fut trop pour moi et je me déchargeais en long jet dans le préservatif.

Je viens me blottir contre ma douce. Mon corps frissonnait jamais je n'avais ressenti cela, je venais pour la première fois de faire l'amour avec une femme.

Après de longues minutes, je me séparais de ma Bella, c'est elle qui revient se coller à moi, que c'était agréable de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras. Elle releva timidement les yeux vers moi.

- J'ai faim, me dit-elle tout doucement.

J'éclatai de rire, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché son assiette. « Allez viens » lui dis-je.

Elle chercha ses affaires pour s'habiller, le drap contre sa poitrine. Elle était toujours pudique. Je lui proposais alors ma chemise qui était tout près, elle me fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de l'enfiler et de se lever. Elle remit uniquement sa culotte avant de sortir de ma chambre. Elle voulait ma mort de rester dans cette tenue, la voir avec ma chemise, dévoilant ses jambes me rendait fou.

Je remis mon boxer et la retrouvais.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé. Je lui proposais de grignoter devant un film ce qu'elle accepta avec joie, il était à peine 21 heures, il était encore tôt.

Notre complicité était plus belle que jamais, Bella avait perdue une certaine gêne même si elle était prompte aux rougissements. Alors que nous arrivions au fond du bol de pop corn. Bella pris les deux derniers et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de les engouffrer dans sa bouche d'un air de défi.

Ça me rendit complètement fou, je me jetais alors sur elle, elle partie en courant dans l'appartement, je lui faisais la chasse, elle riait aux éclats. Je réussis à l'attraper dans le hall d'entrée, je la serrais fort contre moi avant de l'embrasser. Plus rien n'existait quand j'étais si proche d'elle. C'est comme ça que je n'entendis pas ma sœur rentrer.

Nous fûmes sortis de notre baiser par un raclement de gorge. Nous levâmes la tête d'un même mouvement vers ma sœur, Bella enfouie sa tête presque aussitôt dans mon cou. Je me rappelais sa pudeur et je me tournais pour cacher son corps de la vue de ma sœur.

Je regardais ma sœur avec des yeux ronds.

-Désolée, me dit-elle je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ce soir.

Ses mots tombèrent sur nous comme un couperet je sentis Bella se tendre dans mes bras. Oh mon dieu, non ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas la perdre, que pouvait-elle comprendre des paroles de ma sœur. Je resserrais mon étreinte contre Bella quand je sentis celle-ci qui essayait de se dégager.

Non non non je refusais qu'elle quitte mes bras, sinon ça serait la fin. Je la retenais tant bien que mal. Je criais un « dégage Rosalie ».

Je n'avais aucun remord elle venait peut-être de ruiner ma vie.

J'entendis la porte se claquer et Bella essayait toujours de fuir mon étreinte. Plus que jamais je la collais contre moi. Si je la lâchais maintenant je la perdrais à tout jamais et j'en étais incapable. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais pas gouter la félicitée pour qu'on me la retire la minute suivante.

J'aimais Bella c'était la femme de ma vie et il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Je devais lui faire comprendre coute que coute.

- Bella, tentais-je.

Et là alors qu'elle essayait de fuir de mes bras, j'entendis le son le plus douloureux de ma vie, ma douce pleurait.

- S'il te plait, non Bella laisse moi m'expliquer. Ses pleurs redoublèrent comme ses efforts pour se dégager.

Non non non je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Je callais fermement sa tête contre mon épaule, je la tenais serrer dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Nous avions à peu près la même position qu'à son arrivée avec l'étreinte pleine de promesse que nous avions eu, alors que celle-ci était pleine de désespoir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir et je l'entendais pleurer contre moi. Elle pleurait à cause de moi. Elle m'avait tout donné et moi je la trahissais.

Elle pleura un long moment tentant régulièrement de se dégager mais plus elle forçait plus je raffermissais mes bras autour d'elle, je ne voulais pas la lâcher quitte à mourir en la tenant dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu alors je lui racontai tout. Je lui dis comment j'en suis venu à faire ce métier. Comment des femmes me payaient pour profiter de mon corps, combien j'étais payé pour faire tomber amoureuse de moi des centaines de femmes. A chaque nouvelle révélation je sentais presque son cœur se déchirer.

J'étais un monstre de lui infliger cela. Alors je lui racontais les changements qu'elle avait eu sur moi dès que je l'avais croisé, mon incapacité à toucher une femme. Ma lassitude face à mon travail alors que je voulais rester auprès d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans ma vie c'était elle mon univers, seule elle comptait.

Je finis donc en lui disant qu'elle pouvait tout me demander que j'arrêterais mon travail, j'arrêterais mon partenariat avec Rosalie, bref qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle veut de moi mais qu'elle ne m'éloigne pas d'elle, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je lui avais livré mon cœur, elle était seule maintenant maître de mon destin.

Je la gardais encore un peu tout près de moi avant de la laisser se reculer. Elle me regarda en face, ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes, je sentis les miens me piquer, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela. Je la regardais, je voulais lui faire comprendre tout mon amour pour elle, qu'elle comprenne toute l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi.

Elle déposa alors sa main sur ma joue avec une lenteur angoissante et me dit :

- Je t'aime Edward.

Mon cœur se gonfla comme jamais dans ma poitrine, elle aussi m'aimait. Je ne méritais vraiment pas cette femme si merveilleuse, elle avait réussi à me pardonner. Jamais je n'avais rencontré un être rempli d'autant de beauté. Maintenant j'en étais sûr, j'avais rencontré un ange, mon ange.

_._

_._

_._

_Laissez-moi vos impressions…_


End file.
